Fracturing fluids are employed in oil and gas drilling operations, including shale gas and oil fracturing (“fracking”) operations, Several types of fracturing fluids are used in the oil, gas, and geothermal well drilling operations. Water-based fracturing is commonly performed using “slick water”. T. T. Palisch, M. C. Vincent, P. J. Handren, SPE Production & Operations, 25, 327-344, 2010. Another method used in the industry is known as “dry on fly” fluid fracturing. A third method used in the industry makes use of oil-based fracturing fluids. A fourth type of fracturing fluid may be prepared using a slurry of a viscosity-enhancing polymer.
Slurry concentrates known in the prior art and based on organoclays, such as bentonite, contain 2-3% crystalline silica, which presents a safety hazard to the workers handling such additives. A desirable slurry concentrate would contain minimal to no crystalline silica and could be handled by workers with less risk of personal harm.